The Scientist and The Demon
Getting Off on The Wrong Foot Akuhei Iwao paced around the empty field silently as the cool breeze blew at his long cloak. His scythe lay dormant, slung upon his powerful and muscular back, as he cracked his knuckles. He had arranged to meet a fellow teammate and member of the Akuma Force here, for a sparing session. Apart from Doujinn, Akuhei hadn't met the other members before, but he was convinced that this one would pack a punch due to his colourful repertoire as an acclaimed scientist. There he was, the infamous Genshou of The Unknown, admiring the breeze. Within seconds, Genshou caught view of Akuhei, smiling at the man's physique. His subordinate, Mayu clung to his arm, making it somewhat warm. "Father, he looks scary.." the abnormal child spoke, fear hiding in his voice. Genshou smirked at his "child" and rubbed his blue curl. "I agree. But I'm even scarier, don't you know?" he laughed and his creation let out a giggle as well. Slowly, he unsheathed his golden sword, Muzanyaiba, from his waist, pointing it at the larger man. "I'd rather you make the first move, fool. My treat!" Akuhei calmly looked at him, and smiled. "If that is your wish...I'm happy to oblige." He said as he drew his infamous scythe. Swinging the scythe in arcs, a thick mist began to cover the area, blocking view of Akuhei as all Genshou could see before the mist thickened even further was the silhouette of Akuhei darting away. Akuhei's voice boomed from everywhere as he bellowed. "Get the kid somewhere safe...and we may begin!" "Wow, using the Hiding in Mist Technique, how unique!" he sarcastically said, crouching down beside Mayu. "Stay out of this one, Father wouldn't want you to get hurt, my little butterfly." he rubbed Mayu's little head and he flew quite a distance from the two. Afterwards, Genshou summoned his Giant Folding Fan and spun around, dispelling all of the mist from around him in order to get a good view of Akuhei. "Always look above the mist!!!" Akuhei roared from above Genshou, as his maniacal grin spread to his cheekbones. His scythe was raised like an axe, poised to strike and create a massive crater in the ground, as Genshou raised his head to lol at his attacker. Or so it seemed. But while his muscular arms gripped his scythe, his hands were pressed together around the scythe in the form of a 'snake' hand sign. Instantly a human sized hand sprang out of the soil aiming to grab Genshou tightly as the eccentric scientist glanced upwards, as Akuhei twisted his body in mid-air and landed around two metres away from Genshou. "Genshou Yamaguchi...I believe we haven't had the formal pleasure of doing business together..." Akuhei calmly spoke, slyly grinning, as his scythe lowered temporarily. Genshou had been seemingly caught by the giant hand, but he simply used the Body Flicker Technique to appear in another location. "Wow, how anti-climatic. It appears as though you think you're more insane than I, the most insane of the beloved Akuma Force!" he grinned like an insane maniac, which he truly was. After using his hand to form the clone seal, Genshou created three clones using the Shadow Clone Technique. Afterwards, he connected them to himself using Chakra Threads, forming the Puppet Technique but with clones instead. "I'll call it the Dance of Shadows Technique!" he yelled before commanding the clones to clone themselves, which formed at least twelve clones in all. They all charged at Akuhei with great speed. "Puppetry! The Joy!!!" Akuhei bellowed as he attacked his opponents head on after a few rapid hand signs. "Lava Release: Magma Core Upheaval!" He shouted as a massive amount of Lava spewed forth from his mouth upwards towards the puppets, covering a large surface area in a descending arc of destruction. At the same time, he flung several specialised shuriken in a curving motion above the lava in another arc towards the real Genshou. Genshou smirked, the lava coming towards his clones were beautiful. He realized that he would have to use his new technique at a later time. Quickly, he dispersed the clones and jumped up high, swiftly dodging the shuriken coming for him. After he landed, he watched the lava cover the area, separating him from Akuhei. "Excellent. You've managed to melt the grass with your chaotic lava!" he screamed loud enough for him to hear. Genshou reached into his cloak of poisonous gas and took out a scroll. "Here we go!" he yelled before releasing a vast amount of ocean water from the scroll which would quickly cool down the lava and transform it into obsidian, providing a platform made of black rock. After placing the scroll back into his cloak of gas, he began walking closer to Akuhei to engage in Kenjutsu. Akuhei laughed. "I would wish to show you the secrets of Lord Jashin, but as you are an ally, I have to disappoint him by not doing so!" Akuhei lowered his head as he twirled his scythe menacingly, "I still have other tricks up my sleeve." Barely moving a muscle, he formed hand signs and violently blasted forth a large amount of water from his mouth, quickly forming a massive amount of water which resembled a huge tsunami. In the ensuing chaos Akuhei disappeared from sight as the humongous torrent of water came cascading down on Genshou. "Tch. You're making me tired!" Genshou formed a hand sign and summoned two other clones, together they blasted a chaotic stream of fire at the oncoming tsunami, transforming it to steam. Afterwards, Genshou began to search the area using his Sensing Technique, eventually spotting the jashinist. He dashed towards him, Muzanyaiba in hand, and thrust at him with great force.